


don't just take a break here (keep staying here)

by soobiscuits



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, and doyoung is his lovely human guardian, jaehyun is half wolf, side johnten if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobiscuits/pseuds/soobiscuits
Summary: In which Doyoung fosters a half-blood wolf (with dimples!!).
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 32
Kudos: 188





	don't just take a break here (keep staying here)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't give much thought to the ages of the boys in here but their ages are probably canon? Except for Johnny who's younger than Ten by a year. 
> 
> Also, in this universe, half-bloods are different from the hybrids we usually read in fics. I don't know how to explain but... take a leap of faith and just, I don't know, read to figure it out? Humans are humans, like you and me. Oh, you might understand the concept of half-bloods better if I say that pure-bloods are born from parents who are both pure-bloods and their animal features are always on display (e.g., ears, tails). Both half-bloods and pure-bloods can shift at will. 
> 
> I know it's confusing, so, perhaps, just abandon all thoughts and read for the fun of it. wolf!jaehyun with his human guardian doyoung!!
> 
> Title taken from 127's No Longer. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Remind me again _why_ I signed up to be a foster parent.”

Across the table, Ten laughs. He sets down his cup of iced coffee and says, good-naturedly, “Because you’re a kind person who empathised with these half-blood orphans.” Then, a smirk. “Like me.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, but he quickly leans down, hand reaching towards the large bag at Ten’s feet when he sees his best friend struggling to retrieve a thermos flask from a side pocket. Placing it on the table, Doyoung asks, “Do you need me to help you?” At Ten’s nod and grateful smile, Doyoung waves a dismissive hand. “Just hand me everything else.” 

“Since you’re at it, make your puppy a bottle as well?” Ten suggests, tilting his head in the direction of the stroller next to Doyoung. “He’s gonna be hungry when he wakes up.” 

“I’m glad I can afford to feed him,” Doyoung mutters as he takes the milk bottle and powdered formula dispenser from Ten. “He drinks and eats so much, and he grows so, so fast. He was a toddler when I first brought him home but now, look at him–”—Doyoung gestures to the bundle sleeping in the stroller—“–I know he’s barely three, but he’s definitely grown bigger.” Shaking his head in disbelief, Doyoung pauses before softly saying, “I don’t know if I can do this, Ten.”

A hand suddenly places itself on Doyoung’s own, fingers wrapping around the milk bottle as well. Doyoung looks up, a tad startled to see the stern expression on Ten’s face. “We have each other, Doyoungie,” says Ten, tone firm. “If you ever need help, let me know, and I’ll be there.” Then, it is as though the spell is broken and Ten breaks into a familiar grin. “With Johnny in tow, of course.” 

Doyoung chuckles, eyes darting towards the child in Ten’s arms. “Still can’t believe you, though.” Cocking a brow, Ten removes his hand from the bottle and Doyoung resumes his preparation of the formula. He carefully pours hot water from the flask into the milk bottle and says, “A bear? You’re crazy.”

A loud _shush_ comes from across the table. “He can hear you, y’know!” 

Rolling his eyes _again_ , Doyoung uncaps the formula dispenser and places its opening onto the bottle before tapping the milk powder out. He covers the bottle, gives the bottle lid one last turn and starts to roll the bottle between his hands. When Doyoung deems it ready to be drunk, he hands it over to Ten who mouths a _thank you_ before bringing the teat to Johnny’s mouth. The toddler, although sleepy, automatically parts his lips and closes them over the teat. Ten beams. 

“Only a month and you’re so whipped for your baby bear, Ten.”

“You know how much I adore bears, Doyoungie. I couldn’t resist.”

“Yeah, but still! A bear!”

It all happened a month ago.

Both Doyoung and Ten were unwilling recipients of Taeil’s month-long gushing about the half-blood canine he’s fostering. Hence, to shut their fellow department head up, they acquiesced to his request of visiting the orphanage for half-blood children. 

So, they went. After leaving the areas where the older children are housed and politely declining to visit the teenage half-bloods (no pubescent youths, thank you very much), Doyoung and Ten were finally brought to where half-blood toddlers and infants stay. They approached a supposed playroom, and Doyoung remembered scowling upon seeing the glass windows surrounding the large room. The structure reminded him of the places in the movies he’s watched where test subjects are usually held in. 

Suppressing the urge to let more of his disgust show, Doyoung schooled his face to that of a blank look before quietly turning to look at his best friend. Ten seemed to be looking intently at a toddler seated near them. With hair in an unnatural shade of honey brown, the (rather larger-than-average) baby was banging his tiny hands on a small piano, eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open in joy. It wasn’t hard to see the hearts in Ten’s eyes. Minutes later, after letting the orphanage personnel know about his choice, the two-year-old boy was in Ten’s arms. 

Doyoung’s brows furrowed at the sight of the pair of round, brown ears atop the toddler’s head.

There and then, Doyoung had been apprehensive about Ten’s (rash) decision to foster. His concern only increased when they were informed that Johnny’s father was a pure-blood bear. A predator. The toddler can and would shift into a predator. Doyoung had glanced at Ten in worry then, only for his concern to dispel (a little) when he saw a smile on his best friend’s face as he nodded in acknowledgement.

There was no need to ask about Johnny’s mother—she was definitely human. And, like most human mothers who bore half-blood children, the toddler’s mother had died birthing him. With his father missing and mother dead, poor little Johnny ended up being sent there.

Doyoung most certainly hadn’t wanted to foster. And he would have walked out of the orphanage empty-handed if Ten hadn’t insisted on wanting to let Johnny say goodbye to his supposed best friend. Doyoung had rolled his eyes so hard upon hearing that because _best friends at the age of two years old??_

All that vanished the moment Doyoung laid his eyes on _him_. 

Johnny’s best friend was, apparently, having his tea break at the dining area. He was seated on the floor and at a low table, stubby fingers clutching a child-sized fork. The toddler had just successfully stabbed a piece of sliced strawberry and was about to shove it into his mouth when Johnny burrowed into his side. What was supposed to be a heart-wrenching and bittersweet goodbye between two best friends turned into a “competition” to see who could cry the loudest. 

Doyoung didn’t know what came over him. Trailing behind Ten as his best friend ran over to his baby bear and picked him up, Doyoung requested to take the other crying toddler. Despite meek protests from the staff carrying the toddler, Doyoung lifted the boy from her arms and carefully cradled him in his own. 

“Hello, little one,” whispered Doyoung as he edged his face right in front of the crying toddler’s, eyes trying to establish eye contact with the boy’s glistening pair. “Shh, there’s no need to cry. Everything is okay. You’re okay.”

It was as though Doyoung’s words contained magic, as though he had spoken a spell to stop one from crying. For the toddler immediately quietened, eyes snapping in the direction of the voice who had spoken to him. One, two, three seconds of eye contact. Then, the boy broke into an adorable, toothy smile, and Doyoung knew he was done for. 

Doyoung left the orphanage that day with a toddler whose fists stubbornly refused to unclench themselves from the front of Doyoung’s cotton tee; whose large, almond-shaped eyes glistened prettily with unshed tears; and whose cherubic, smiling face had unexpectedly presented a facial feature that would, in the future, cause much turmoil for Doyoung.

Ten scoffs. “I could say the same for you, Kim Doyoung.” 

“Wha–”

“You didn’t even hesitate in signing the papers even when they told you that Jaehyun is a wolf!” 

Doyoung’s opened mouth shuts with a _clack_ , and he swallows his words. He has no rebuttal for that. Unlike Ten, Doyoung doesn’t have a preference for animals. He is, however, fond of handsome faces. Oh, and dimples.

And his good-looking (at least in Doyoung’s eyes) little wolf has the deepest pair of dimples Doyoung has ever seen.

Tearing his glare away from his best friend, Doyoung redirects his attention to the toddler sleeping in the stroller instead. His face immediately softens, his lips curling up into a small, fond smile. Doyoung gently pushes several strands of black hair away from his little wolf’s forehead before gently caressing one grey, pointy ear atop the toddler’s head. Small brows suddenly draw together, and a faint indentation appears near the corner of the boy’s moving lips. ( _Is he dreaming that he’s eating something? Aww, how cute!_ )

A handsome, dimpled predator in his household. Doyoung has no idea what he has gotten himself into.

\---

As with pure-blood children, half-blood children, too, grow at insane speeds. 

“Oh no, you’re going to outgrow your socks again, sweetheart.”

Although he’s only been on Earth for three months, Jaehyun looks nothing like a three-month-old. He also doesn’t talk, walk, or behave like a three-month-old. In fact, Jaehyun isn’t even a three-month-old infant now. He hasn’t been a three-month-old since the _fourth day_ of his birth. 

At three months, half-blood Jaehyun is now considered to be three years old.

“Too big?” Jaehyun tilts his head adorably to the side. Blinking his eyes, he holds up his other white sock and asks, “New sock, D’young?”

(“Why didn’t you get your puppy to call you ‘dad’ or somewhere along those lines?”

“Same reasons Johnny isn’t addressing you ‘father’,” Doyoung replied as he deftly peeled the potato in his hands before dropping it into a bowl of peeled potatoes. 

They were at Ten’s for dinner one evening, and upon arrival, Ten had hollered for Doyoung’s help. After depositing Jaehyun into the playpen set up in the corner of the spacious kitchen (and told his little wolf to _play nice with your best friend_ ), Doyoung had proceeded over to the kitchen island to help his best friend. 

“Because we weren’t the ones who carried them for nine months, nor were we the ones who gave their lives to bring them into this world,” said Doyoung as he handed the bowl of peeled potatoes to Ten. 

“It wouldn’t be fair.”)

At Jaehyun’s attempt of saying his name, Doyoung beams. Taking the other sock from him, Doyoung says, “Yes, Jaehyun will be getting new socks from Doyoung~ Shall we get black socks this time? I think Jaehyun will look very cool in black socks.”

A soft, questioning sound comes from above him, and Doyoung lifts his head in time to see his little wolf blinking. The wide-eyed, puzzled expression on his cherubic face is absolutely adorable. Doyoung resists the urge to pinch the boy’s cheeks. 

“Cool? What cool, D’young?” 

Doyoung chuckles as he pulls the other white sock up Jaehyun’s ankle before lifting his head, hand reaching up to the boy’s head. “It means you’re going to be very good-looking, sweetheart.” He gently pushes back several strands of hair away from Jaehyun’s forehead, tucks some behind his human ears. “With his black socks, my Jaehyun is going to be a very handsome wolf, and everyone is going to like him very much.”

While society has lawfully come to terms with the existence of pure-bloods and half-bloods, and everyone has been co-existing for many years now, some humans have openly declared detest of them. Yet, Doyoung has never once thought of hiding Jaehyun’s parentage from him. The toddler may be a wolf, a predator, but he’s still (half) human. And as with every other human that walks the Earth, Jaehyun deserves rights, and he has the right to know who his parents were and what he is. (Even if, at the moment, the toddler doesn’t at all understand how he’s _half_ a wolf. Jaehyun, however, did a cute, little howl when Doyoung showed him videos of wolves.)

The smile that spreads across Jaehyun’s face takes Doyoung’s breath away. It momentarily distracts him, causing him to space out and miss the way his young charge takes his hand and presses his lips on his fingers. Doyoung only returns to reality when he feels something patting his cheek. 

“D’young, pancake?” Jaehyun asks. He has a hand gripping onto two of Doyoung’s fingers while his other hand remains resting on his guardian’s cheek. “Jae-yun hungwy…”

Doyoung doesn’t know how many times he has smiled because of his little wolf. He doesn’t keep count, of course, but he knows it’s a number that will only increase with each day Jaehyun is in his life. Although the little wolf has only been with him for less than two months, Doyoung can’t seem to recall what his life was like before fostering the toddler. 

(He does. Doyoung just chooses not to remember how he had more sleep; more nights out with friends; a cleaner, neater apartment; more space in his fridge for alcohol; lesser laundry; no need to prepare milk for a crying, hungry toddler; and a bed to himself. 

At the same time, he also chooses not to recall how he had smiled lesser and hadn’t felt as happy as he is now with Jaehyun in his life.)

“I’m sorry,” apologises Doyoung, biting back a laugh when Jaehyun pouts. He almost pinches the toddler’s lips but decides against it when Jaehyun starts to whine and tug at his hand. Shaking his head at his toddler’s act of impatience, Doyoung says, fondly, “My Jaehyun’s smile was too handsome, Doyoung was very surprised to see it.”

“Sur– Sur–?” 

Even though he knows that Jaehyun is a bright child, Doyoung has never once expected the boy to instantly _know_ how to do or say things. Heck, even when Jaehyun had accidentally shifted into a wolf pup two days after bringing him home (because Doyoung took too long to make the milk and Jaehyun was so, so hungry) and bit his pillows to shreds, Doyoung couldn’t bring himself to reprimand him. Jaehyun’s only two years old for goodness sake. Also, Doyoung has heard of pure-blood and half-blood _adults_ losing control and shifting in public. If adults aren’t able to restrain themselves, what more a mere toddler?

Nonetheless, Doyoung has read (more than) enough parenting books to know that young children—no matter what kind—need to experience more successes than failures for their self-esteem and self-confidence to develop positively. So, when Jaehyun’s small brows start to draw together in what would most likely be an indication of annoyance, Doyoung quickly says, “It means Doyoung was happy to see it! I was very happy to see your smile, my little, handsome wolf.”

Jaehyun’s brows immediately relax, and the toddler looks up at his guardian, eyes large and round. “Happy? D’young happy?”

Doyoung nods once, then fervently when Jaehyun’s brows furrow again. Releasing a sigh of disbelief commingled with fondness, Doyoung closes the distance between his face and his young charge’s. He pecks the tip of Jaehyun’s nose, heart fluttering at the sight of pink dusting the toddler’s rising cheeks. Resting his forehead against a much smaller one, Doyoung whispers to his precious, good-looking, little wolf–

“Doyoung has been so, _so_ happy since Jaehyun came to stay with him. So, my Jaehyun has to be happy, too!”

–before sweeping the toddler off his little bed. With arms supporting his little wolf’s back and legs, Doyoung brings Jaehyun close to his body before spinning around. Although visibly taken aback for a couple of seconds, Jaehyun’s squawks soon turn into laughter. 

And Doyoung finds himself wanting to be able to hear this melodious sound for a long, long time.

\--- 

“How’s life with Johnny?”

“It’s alright. The kitchen’s been attracting a lot of ants, though. Johnny’s been eating a little too much honey.”

“At least you have ants, Ten. My kitchen smells like blood all the time because of all the raw meat I’ve been buying for Jaehyun. I wonder if my neighbours can smell the stench and think someone died in the apartment. I feel as though the police is going to come knocking on my door at any moment.”

“… I should be glad that Johnny prefers fish, then. No cop is gonna come and arrest me for having a fishy smell in my apartment.”

“Shut up. You’re not helpful at all, Ten. Whatever happened to _if you ever need help, let me know_?”

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re thinking, Kim Doyoung. The answer is no. I’ll keep my bear, thank you very much.”

“I wasn’t thinking about exchanging my wolf for your bear!” 

“Well, you are now.”

“… Why did I become friends with you.”

“Love you too, Doyoungie! I’m going to hang up now because I hear my baby bear growling for dinner. Bye, and take care not to end up at the police station!” 

“… Ten!”

\---

“Did the lightning scare you, sweetheart?”

Clambering onto his bed, Doyoung smiles knowingly. He sets aside his bath towel and sits right next to a shivering lump. His arms carefully slide under Jaehyun’s soft, furry tummy, before hefting the little wolf up into his arms. “There there, Doyoung is here. There’s nothing to be afraid o–”

Lightning suddenly flashes in the night sky, and a loud crack of thunder immediately follow. A yelp comes from the pup in Doyoung’s arm, and Doyoung feels Jaehyun’s shaking intensify. The little wolf’s whimpers aren’t doing anything to help Doyoung’s aching heart.

Jaehyun has been on Earth for about four months now, and he’s spent half of that time with Doyoung. Two weeks ago, the four-year-old just started attending a kindergarten for half-blood children. Even though the boy has just barely begun to learn the various skills half-blood pre-schoolers ought to master before going up to elementary school, Doyoung finds that his little wolf’s control over his shifts has improved significantly. 

Yet, it’s still inevitable that Jaehyun would unconsciously shift whenever he feels afraid. 

Previously, the boy would unconsciously shift into his wolf form when he sneezes, or when he cries for too long, or when he’s very upset about something. The sudden shifts could happen at any time, and Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to control it. Getting him to return to his human form had been impossible. But, whenever morning rolled around, Doyoung would find a naked toddler nestled in his arms. 

(Doyoung doesn’t want to talk about the numerous pieces of garments Jaehyun has ripped because of the shifts. He’s, once again, thankful that he can afford his little wolf’s needs [and wants].)

Cradling a still-shivering pup with one arm, Doyoung uses his other hand to gently remove what remains of Jaehyun’s pyjamas from his body. Despite the worry that washed over him since he caught a glimpse of the bolt of lightning that first flashed across the night sky, Doyoung urges himself to remain calm. Nothing good is going to come out of this if he lets his worry show; it will only worsen the current situation. 

“I’m here, Jaehyun. Doyoung is here now,” says Doyoung softly, gently, as he throws the last of the boy’s ripped pyjamas pants to the floor. He wraps both arms around the little wolf and brings him closer to his chest. “You’re safe, baby. You’re safe with me.”

Jaehyun buries his face into Doyoung’s neck, his wet, wolf nose nuzzling into the crook. Small, soft paws rest on Doyoung’s shoulders, and Doyoung winces in slight pain when Jaehyun’s blunt nails dig into his flesh. Shifting Jaehyun to one arm, Doyoung reaches up to the back of the boy’s head before gently scratching at his ears. 

“You’re alright, sweetheart. Doyoung is here. Doyoung is here with Jaehyun now.”

And Doyoung starts to hum. It’s not a song. It’s a tune that Doyoung is softly humming right off the top of his head as he carefully moves up the bed, taking care not to jostle the little wolf in his arms. He rests his back against the headboard and turns his head towards Jaehyun, nose nuzzling into the boy’s furry neck. All the while, his hand doesn’t stop its calming ministrations on Jaehyun’s head.

Doyoung doesn’t know how long they stay like this, but the breaths peppering against his neck eventually slow and lessen while the small body in his arms gradually goes lax. Jaehyun must have finally fallen asleep. Doyoung glances at the windows. It’s still raining, but the lightning and thunder have stopped. 

Smiling, Doyoung whispers against his little wolf’s head, “Good night, Jaehyun. May you have sweet dreams, love.” 

\---

“D’young!”

A shout shatters the tranquillity of the space beneath the apartment building, and Doyoung looks up from the book he’s got on his lap to see a small figure in the distance, running in his direction. Doyoung breaks into a gummy smile. It’s his little wolf. 

The seven-year-old is smiling as well, and he’s waving an arm in the air while hurtling towards his guardian. Jaehyun must be really excited about something—his wolf ears are showing. Thankfully, his tail isn’t on display because if it was, Doyoung would be worried. His young charge shouldn’t be having many issues controlling his appearance at this age since he's been attending school for three years now.

Just then, Jaehyun stumbles, and he falls forward, landing face-first on the pavement. Doyoung jumps to his feet immediately, not caring about the book that falls to the ground, forgotten. Worry washes over him, and he’s about to take a step when his little wolf places his palms on the ground and gets to his knees. Jaehyun pushes his torso off the pavement before going into a squat. Then, as Doyoung watches amusedly, the little wolf stabs an index finger at the spot where he fell. His small brows draw together and his lips part. 

Although a distance away, Doyoung still hears the growl that Jaehyun emits. 

Hiding a laugh behind his hands, Doyoung sits back onto the bench as Jaehyun stands up and runs towards him again. He makes it to his guardian without falling, and Doyoung greets his grinning little wolf with opened arms. 

“I’m home, D’young!”

Burying his face into Jaehyun’s hair, Doyoung replies, “Welcome home, Jaehyun.” He noses his way to Jaehyun’s face, nuzzling his nose into his little wolf’s dimple as Jaehyun giggles. Doyoung brings a hand up to the boy’s head, fingers instantly finding their place at the base of Jaehyun’s wolf ears. A low, content growl slips past Jaehyun’s lips when Doyoung starts to gently scratch at his little wolf’s ears. 

“Why are your wolf ears out, sweetheart? You know my rules about your appearance when you’re in public,” Doyoung says as he pulls away (not far, just a little because Doyoung can’t bear to be far from his little wolf). He slides his hand down to Jaehyun’s face, thumb gently rubbing a cheek. An indication that he’s not at all upset.

And Jaehyun seems to know that. For a smile spreads across his young, good-looking face and as with every smile of Jaehyun’s, Doyoung finds himself absolutely not immune to it. He stops thumbing his little wolf’s cheek, momentarily bedazzled by how bright Jaehyun’s smile is. Then, he sees them—his little wolf’s dimples.

Oh.

There goes Doyoung’s heart. 

“My ears are out because I’m excited!” Jaehyun chirps, oblivious to his guardian’s inner turmoil. He hastily removes the straps of his backpack from his shoulders and unzips his bag. “My drawing got praised by Miss Bae today! Let me show you, D’young!” 

Doyoung snaps out of his daze in time to see Jaehyun unrolling a piece of paper before lifting it up to his face. His eyes widen in surprise as they dart around the piece of A3-sized drawing paper. His little wolf has drawn several things on it with a pencil before colouring in with colour pencils. Doyoung skims his fingers over the drawing, fingertips tracing an invisible route as it grazes over trees, grass, clouds, a sun, a rainbow, and a house with a garden. He lets out a small breath when his fingers stop at a pair of figures. 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung whispers. “Are these…”

“Uh-huh! That’s you and me!”

Jaehyun loves to draw. In the six months Jaehyun has stayed with Doyoung, a considerable collection of the little wolf’s masterpieces has been amassed. And it’s also evident that Doyoung _loves_ his young charge’s drawings. He’s always changing up the pieces he’s got pinned on the walls, the fridge, the cupboards. Doyoung has even framed a select few he absolutely adores, hanging them in the living room and in his own bedroom. 

Yet, even though he has seen his fair share of Jaehyun’s depictions of them, Doyoung can’t help but tear up when he takes in how his little wolf has drawn them this time.

“We’re holding hands because I don’t ever want to be apart from you, D’young!” Jaehyun explains as he places the paper on his guardian’s lap. Pointing to the figures, he says, “I drew this heart above our heads because I know how much you love me.” 

A pause. 

“But I also want to tell you that I love you more.”

Despite his teary eyes, Jaehyun’s smile appears as clear as day in Doyoung’s vision. It’s not one of his toothy grins, not one of his broad smiles. It’s not bright, not dazzling. It’s just a small, close-lipped smile. Yet, Jaehyun’s affection for his guardian shines so brightly in his eyes, and Doyoung finds himself unable to look away.

So, he doesn’t. 

Nodding his head, Doyoung makes an agreeing sound. “Okay,” he says as a smile spreads across his face. Unlike his little wolf’s, Doyoung’s smile is bright, gummy, with most of his teeth on display. He wants to let Jaehyun know how happy he is to hear the boy’s words.

Doyoung reaches for his little wolf’s face. Jaehyun meets him halfway, his face burying into Doyoung’s hand without hesitation. Doyoung feels a smile against his palm.

“Thank you for telling me that you love me, Jaehyun.”

“You’re welcome, D’young,” replies Jaehyun, his words muffled.

Doyoung chuckles.

(“Do you know why I didn’t draw a dog, D’young? So many of my classmates drew pets even though they are pure-bloods and half-bloods.”

“I don’t know the reason, sweetheart. Ah, did Johnny draw a pet, too?”

“He drew a bee! To lead him to the honey that he will bring home to Ten.”

“Aww, that’s sweet of him.”

“I– I’m sweet, too, D’young! I didn’t draw a dog because I’m the only dog you need!”

“Oh?”

“I learnt that wolves and dogs are family! So, I’m a dog, too! And D’young doesn’t need any other dog or wolf other than me! I’m not sharing my D’young with anyone!”

“… Well, I wouldn’t want to be shared with anyone else, too. I’m all yours, little wolf.”

“Yay! Love you lots, D’young!”

“I love you more, baby.”)

\---

“D’young, can I have ice cream after this?”

“… It’s a little too late for ice cream, sweetheart. How about we have it to–”

“But it’s only 9PM! Johnny told me that Ten allows him to eat it even at 10PM.”

“It’s late, Jaehyun. Don’t you have school tomorrow? Go brush your teeth and head to bed.”

“I’m already twelve years old! I can make my own decisions! And I say no! I want ice cream!”

“Jung Jaehyun.”

“Ice. Cream.”

“Fine. If you want to get a toothache, so be it. Here, help yourself to the ice cream. Don’t come to me when you want to see a dentist. I suppose you don’t remember the last time you had a bad toothache.”

“… D-D’young?”

“Enjoy your ice cream. Good night.”

“I-I’m sorry!! D’young! I said I’m sorry! See, I’m keeping the ice cream! Please don’t be mad at me…”

“Do you still want to compare me to Ten? You can stay with him and Johnny if you want to eat ice cream so much. I can pack your luggage for you.”

“N-No! No, please, D’young. I– I want to stay here with you! Forever! I won’t ask for ice cream at night anymore. Please don’t be angry at me…”

“What’s the magic word?”

“I am very sorry, D’young…”

“… You’re forgiven. Here, I’ll give you warm milk instead.”

“Yay! You’re the best, D’young!”

“Tch, you and your puppy eyes. You’re cheating with your wolf ears and your wagging tail!”

“Hehe! Love you lots, D’young!”

“… Love you more, my little wolf.”

\---

“Jaehyun! Time for lunch!”

Without waiting for a reply, Doyoung steps back into the kitchen, hands reaching for the pair of rubber alligator gloves near the stove. He uses them to bring the steaming pot of budae jjigae to the dining table, setting it on a portable stove. 

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung calls again as he switches the stove on, bending down to look at the fire. He turns the knob to the ‘medium heat’ indicator and straightens himself after doing so. “Jaehyun! Lunch!”

There’s still no answer from his ~~little~~ wolf. (Okay, maybe not little anymore since Jaehyun’s sixteen now.)

A little miffed, Doyoung purses his lips and switches off the stove. He wipes his hands on his apron as he walks towards his charge’s bedroom, eyes widening when he sees the closed door.

The most kept rule in this household is that, at all times, no doors should be shut. (Except for the front door and the bathroom door when one is showering, of course.)

Jaehyun knows this. He knows this because Doyoung had drilled this rule into Jaehyun’s nine-year-old mind, when the boy had slammed the door and locked it after quarrelling with his guardian for the first time. (Over a pizza topping. They were arguing about whether to add mushrooms to their pizza.) Needless to say, Doyoung got mad, and Jaehyun earned himself a lengthy lecture. The little wolf never closed nor locked a door that isn’t that of a bathroom or a front door since.

Until now. 

Although he’s angry, Doyoung still maintains his manners and knocks on the door. No answer. He raps on the wood again, harder and louder this time. Yet, no response. Doyoung’s anger grows. 

Imitating his wolf whenever he gets mad, Doyoung lets out a low growl before pressing his ear against the door, hoping to hear something coming from his charge’s room. He does hear something. The sounds are faint and muffled, but Doyoung manages to make out the sounds of drawers opening and closing, as well as hurried footsteps. Oh, he also hears Jaehyun seemingly speaking to someone. He sounds mad.

“Well, that feeling’s mutual,” Doyoung mutters as he pulls away from the door. He reaches for the doorknob, fingers wrapping around it. Turns it. It doesn’t budge. A scowl instantly forms on Doyoung’s face. 

Jaehyun has locked his door. 

Doyoung’s anger skyrockets. He feels it in his burning ears, sees it in his vision that’s turning red. Not in the least bothered about manners at this point, he starts to bang a clenched fist on the door. “Jaehyun!” shouts Doyoung. “Jung Jaehyun! The nerve of you to lock your door without my permission! You know the rule! No closed doors in this hou–”

The door abruptly swings open, and Doyoung’s fist lands on nothing, the momentum causing him to almost stumble forward. Doyoung doesn’t, but he quickly straightens himself and folds his arms across his chest. He pretends not to see how his Jaehyun’s arms are hanging awkwardly in mid-air. They’re probably there to catch Doyoung if he falls (but Doyoung didn’t, so). Doyoung also chooses to ignore the way Jaehyun robotically retracts his arms, his fingers immediately finding purchase in the garment of his exercise shorts.

Instead, Doyoung tilts his chin up a little, hoping to look intimidating because— _dammit_ —sixteen-year-old Jaehyun is now slightly taller than he is. Also, since when did his ~~little~~ wolf grow to be this… broad? Although Jaehyun is wearing an extremely oversized tee, his shoulders fill out the garment. Doyoung suppresses the urge to run his hands over his charge’s shoulders and arms. 

Clearing his throat, Doyoung snaps, “Why was your door locked? You know the rule, don’t you?”

Jaehyun nods. He looks apologetic, face downcast, cheeks a little puffed out, and he’s biting down on his bottom lip. Jaehyun’s renowned puppy eyes are also back; it’s been a long while since they’ve appeared. His wolf looks absolutely downtrodden, and it’s making Doyoung feel a tad guilty for causing him to feel that way. If Jaehyun’s wolf ears were out, they’ll most probably be flat on his head while his tail would be sagging behind him.

Doyoung wants to blurt out a _sorry_ upon seeing his wolf looking like this even though he’s not the one at fault here. 

He’s not the one who says it first, though. 

“Sorry, Doyoung,” apologises Jaehyun as he lifts his head and peers at Doyoung through the wet mop of hair slightly obscuring his eyes. He cards a hand through them, pushing them away from his forehead. Jaehyun keeps that hand on his head, fingers gripping onto his hair to prevent them from falling back over his eyes. “I’m sorry for closing the door and locking it. I was just– I’m sorry, Doyoung.”

Even though Doyoung despises Jaehyun’s father for abandoning Jaehyun and his mother, he can’t help but express a little gratitude towards the coward for aiding in the birth of this half-blooded wolf. Jaehyun’s wolf parentage has gifted him specks of silver that are embedded in his eyes. And, right now, with nothing between them and Doyoung’s eyes, Doyoung can clearly see how the bits of silver sparkle within the depths of those beautiful, brown orbs. 

A sigh signalling the start of the end of this meaningless confrontation slips past Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung shakes his head, bats a dismissing hand in the air. “It’s fine. As long as you know you’re in the wrong.” He quirks a corner of his lips, smiles. “Shall we have lunch n–”

_“Hey, Jaehyun. You forgot to keep that thing on your bed.”_

The voice sounds familiar, but Doyoung doesn’t deign to find out who could be speaking. Instead, he focuses on how Jaehyun’s eyes instantly widen and how Jaehyun pivots so quickly before launching himself onto his bed. Doyoung manages to catch a glimpse of the item that’s now covered by the boy’s body—it resembled a long cloth of sorts.

It happened all so quickly. Doyoung doesn’t really know how to make sense of it all. So, he’s still standing there, at Jaehyun’s door, arms dangling at his sides, eyes blinking in utter confusion. And he must look quite dumb because Doyoung hears someone snickering. 

“Stop laughing at him!” 

It’s Jaehyun who said that, and Doyoung would have turned to look at his wolf if he hadn’t noticed the tiny face at a corner of Jaehyun’s laptop screen. Squinting, Doyoung steps into his charge’s room and slowly walks towards the piece of technology that’s placed on Jaehyun’s desk. He’s about an arm’s length away when Jaehyun slides into view, that large body of his completely blocking the laptop.

Startled, Doyoung stops going forward, and he lets out a soft questioning sound as he looks at his wolf in confusion. “Jaehyun? What’s going on?”

It’s then does Doyoung see how inexplicably red Jaehyun’s cheeks are. The colour is fading, but it’s not hard to see how the rest of Jaehyun’s face is dusted with pink. An image of that adorable Kakao peach character briefly flashes through Doyoung’s head. 

Jaehyun is also sweating a lot. The gaps between the bunched, wet hair flopping over Jaehyun’s forehead allows Doyoung to peek at the perspiration that dots Jaehyun’s hairline. Doyoung bites down on his bottom lip to prevent a giggle from escaping when he sees the sweat moustache above his wolf’s mouth. It’s somewhat endearingly cute. 

“Nothing,” replies Jaehyun. Doyoung narrows his eyes at the boy’s unusually high pitch, but he’s momentarily distracted by the pair of dimples that form as Jaehyun smiles. The brief lapse of attention causes Doyoung to miss how his wolf sneaks a hand behind him. 

A _thud_ effectively snaps Doyoung out of his dimple daze, and he returns to the present just in time to see Jaehyun moving away from the laptop. Yet, the anticipation that washes over Doyoung instantly evaporates when he sees the laptop. It’s shut. That _thud_ must have been Jaehyun closing it. 

Great, now Doyoung can’t confirm his suspicions of who that face could have belonged to. His face falls, bottom lip unconsciously sliding out in disappointment. Doyoung blows a silent raspberry.

“Doyoung, lunch?”

Petulance doesn’t come to Doyoung naturally, especially since he’s almost twenty-five, but when it happens, it _happens_. 

“I’m not going to eat until you tell me what you were doing in this room,” huffs Doyoung. He straightens himself to his full height (albeit still shorter than his wolf) and snaps his feet together. Doyoung folds his arms across his chest and musters up his most furious glare before directing it to Jaehyun. “What were you doing behind closed doors?”

Jaehyun opens his mouth, presumably to speak, but no words are spoken. He bites down on his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Red furiously colours his cheeks, and Jaehyun drops his eyes, twiddles his thumbs. 

Evidently, Jaehyun isn’t planning on telling Doyoung anything. 

Well, fine by him. Doyoung will piece things together on his own then. (He’s actually hungry, but he’s not going to eat until he knows what his wolf was doing. Doyoung _has to_ know.)

Alright, so, firstly, the laptop was on. Jaehyun must have used it to watch something while chatting with the person whose staticky-looking face Doyoung saw. Next, things were probably kept in Jaehyun’s drawers and cupboards if the sounds Doyoung heard through the door were of that. Further, there’s that cloth-looking thingy that Jaehyun had forgotten to keep. Doyoung has never seen that item before, so he can’t really come up with what it could be and what it’s used for.

But seeing how Jaehyun’s face was red and how sweaty he was… (And he’s at _that_ age where, uh, curiosity might be growing towards… certain… areas…)

Doyoung’s mind immediately comes up with one thing.

His glare wanes, and Doyoung looks at Jaehyun, his facial expression a commingle of disbelief and bewilderment. “Were… W-Were you watching p–”

“I was exercising with Johnny!”

Jaehyun lifts his eyes and looks right at his guardian. There is none of the fear, none of the skittishness that Doyoung saw moments before. Jaehyun’s gaze is unnerving, and Doyoung gulps in unbidden nervousness. His arms unconsciously unfold themselves, and his fingers immediately make a beeline for the sides of his pants, digging into the fabric. 

If Jaehyun notices Doyoung’s actions, he doesn’t mention them. He licks his lips, says, “We were following a workout video.”

“Oh. I see.” Doyoung doesn’t really know what to say. He licks his lips, too, and pointedly moves his eyes away from Jaehyun’s when he feels awkward looking at his wolf. Doyoung can’t remember the last time he didn’t know what to say to Jaehyun, awkwardness a feeling he hardly feels when he’s with the boy. A tiny bout of sadness washes over him, and Doyoung absently draws his bottom lip into his mouth. He chews on it.

A hand suddenly appears in Doyoung’s sight, and Doyoung dumbly watches as the hand gathers both of his. If they were cold before, they aren’t now. 

“We were exercising to get fitter,” Jaehyun quietly says. “Johnny and I were walking back to class last week when we saw you and Ten chatting with the new P.E. teacher. You were–” A sharp inhale. A silent exhale. “You were smiling and laughing in a way I’ve never seen before.” 

_Why do you sound so broken_ is what Doyoung wants to ask his wolf. Yet, Doyoung can’t pluck up the courage to do so, not when he finds his heart aching at the sight of Jaehyun looking so, so small in front of him. Seeing him like this, sitting at the edge of his bed with his head down and their hands clasped together, reminds Doyoung of four-year-old Jaehyun who came home from school crying about no one wanting to play with him. 

(“Because I’m the big, bad wolf…”

“Did they really say that?”

“Uh-huh… Johnny got angry and he turned into a bear and hit them.”

“… Good Johnny.”)

What Jaehyun was talking about, Doyoung vaguely remembers. Ten and he were entrusted with the school’s newest teaching staff, and Ten had wanted to introduce Yuta to his ~~baby~~ bear. Somehow, along the way, Ten tripped on his new dress shoes, and his arms automatically did the windmill action in a futile attempt to prevent himself from falling forward. His unexpected gag performance caused Yuta and Doyoung to burst out laughing. It must have been at that moment when Jaehyun and Johnny saw them. 

Doyoung isn’t dumb. He hears the petulance in Jaehyun’s voice, detects the meaning behind his words, and he can’t help but let delight wash over him as the corners of his lips subconsciously curl upwards into a knowing smile. A soft chuckle slips past his lips.

 _I smell some jealousy._

“You’re smiling. Why are you smiling.” Jaehyun must have heard Doyoung’s chuckle. He looks up at his guardian, brows drawing together. There’s a slight frown on his face, and he sounds unfriendly. “Doyoung, why are you smiling.” 

The grip Jaehyun has on his hands tighten, but Doyoung doesn’t feel an ounce of pain. It doesn’t hurt, will never hurt. His wolf would never hurt him. Yet, it seems that Doyoung could have hurt his wolf. 

“Because of you,” Doyoung replies. He shifts his eyes back, looking right at Jaehyun’s. He sees the way Jaehyun’s eyes widen in surprise—he must be wondering why his guardian’s eyes are bright with delight. Doyoung chuckles. “Because of you, my little wolf. You just made me happy.”

Jaehyun blinks, parts his mouth. Doyoung doesn’t give him the chance to say anything. He widens his smile, playfully pulls at their hands. “Let’s have lunch now, Jaehyun. I’m so hungry.” Doyoung tugs at Jaehyun’s hands once more to get his point across. “C’mon, aren’t you hungry after working out? I made your favourite budae jjigae.”

Silence. Then–

“Did you add a lot of spam into it?”

Doyoung doesn’t think his smile can grow, but his lips prove him wrong. Nodding, he chirps, “Three cans of spam just for my Jaehyun! My hardworking little wolf, hehe.”

There’s no difference between six-year-old Jaehyun and sixteen-year-old Jaehyun. He still gets bashful when Doyoung praises him, still smiles a tiny one. 

Dimples appear. Doyoung’s heart soars.

\---

“Keep your teeth to yourself, Jung Jaehyun!”

“But, Doie… You really look like that wild rabbit…”

“You do know that you’re not a wild wolf right, Jaehyun? So, please stop following the wolf on the screen. Stop trying to bite me!! Also, who’s ‘Doie’?”

At his wolf’s exaggerated eye roll, Doyoung moves a hand and attempts to whack the eighteen-year-old on the arm. Jaehyun quickly stops his guardian’s hand in mid-air, his fingers circling around Doyoung’s wrist. Doyoung purses his lips, rolls his eyes when Jaehyun smirks.

It’s infuriating. 

(No, not really, Doyoung is lying.)

Since Doyoung discovered him working out in his room, Jaehyun has been taking every chance to show off the fruits of his labour. He would insist on carrying the heavy bags during their grocery runs on Sundays (and he would bare his teeth and growl when Doyoung refuses to hand him the bags. Doyoung can’t believe it.). He would come out of showers topless and throw salacious winks at his guardian (and Doyoung would need to bark at his wolf to _put on a shirt Jung Jaehyun!!_ ). He would also move or lift the furniture as they sweep and mop on Saturdays. 

To Doyoung, the examples mentioned above are fine. Okay. Tolerable. 

What is not (very) acceptable—and _absolutely aggravating!!!_ —is when Jaehyun lifts him into the air without warning. Doyoung would be occupied with something when, all of a sudden, strong arms would circle around his waist, and without having a second to register what’s happening, he’s lifted off the floor. And despite Doyoung’s shrieks and repetitive hitting on his arms and kicking of his legs, Jaehyun doesn’t put him down, doesn’t unwrap his arms from around his guardian’s waist. Instead, Jaehyun would laugh, the pleasant sound travelling to Doyoung’s ears, causing them to burn and redden. He would then, with Doyoung in his arms, toddle like a penguin to wherever he wants to go.

Usually, Doyoung would find himself being released and set down gently on the couch. Where Jaehyun would plop down next to him, nestle into his side, and drape an arm around his shoulder. The television would then be switched on. Jaehyun’s fingers would start to absently drum on Doyoung’s collarbone as the wolf pulls his guardian onto his lap and into his arms. His chin would hook over Doyoung’s shoulder while his nose would nuzzle into the crook of Doyoung’s neck. 

Jaehyun has done all of the above (having ambushed Doyoung the moment he came out of the shower), except this time, his teeth are gently grazing the flesh at Doyoung’s nape. It’s ticklish. It’s _incredibly_ ticklish, and Doyoung is squirming and trying to lean forward as far as he can, but it seems that his wolf is not going to let him go no matter what. 

“Mm, bunny,” rasps Jaehyun as he continues to mouth at Doyoung’s neck, his teeth leaving behind feather-light marks that vanish seconds after they’re made. “You look like a bunny, you know that, Doie? You look so much like a bunny, especially when you’re chewing.” Jaehyun suddenly presses his lips onto Doyoung’s nape. “But, you’re _my_ bunny. Mine.”

Doyoung doesn’t know what brought on Jaehyun’s sudden string of seemingly possessive actions, and he doesn’t have the brain cells to think about it either. The heat from the breaths that Jaehyun is unconsciously blowing onto Doyoung’s skin is driving Doyoung insane. The entirety of his neck burns, _sears_ , and Doyoung feels as though he’s about to ignite and combust from how fucking hot Jaehyun’s breaths (and ministrations) are making him. When Jaehyun flicks his tongue at the spot behind his ear, Doyoung lets slip a breathy gasp. 

A second later, he feels Jaehyun stiffen.

“Sorry.”

Jaehyun’s unexpected apology is all Doyoung can think about. The word loops in his head, a litany of Jaehyun saying that, and Doyoung only realises that he’s back on the couch when the sound of a door slamming snaps him out of his daze. 

A commingle of confusion and inexplicable disappointment washes over Doyoung upon discovering that he’s alone in the living room. And as he trudges back to his bedroom, he sees how the door to his wolf’s bedroom is shut. 

_Fuck rules, huh, my little wolf_ , Doyoung sadly thinks. 

His eyes dart to the doorknob. After staring at it for a couple of seconds, Doyoung sighs. He forces himself to walk to his room, his hands clenched at his sides.

_Why didn’t I try to turn the knob?_

_Because I know he’s locked it, so why try only to be disappointed?_

Visibly deflated, Doyoung steps into his room and makes a beeline for his cupboard. He misses how the door to Jaehyun’s room opens.

And how the doorknob turned soundlessly. 

\---

“Doie, did you see the hairdryer?”

“Ah, Jaehyun, it’s in my r– Woah!”

“Doie!”

“Heh, good catch, Jaehyun!”

“… Please be more careful next time. What if I’m not around to catch you…”

“You’ll see me in the hospital ha– Okay, sorry, that was a bad joke. I’ll be more careful when cleaning the ceiling fan next time~”

“You better be.”

“Could you… put me down now, Jaehyun? I get that you’re strong and all…”

“Oh. Sorry.” 

“N-No worries. I’ll… get back to the fan now.”

“… Yeah. I’m meeting Johnny for dinner, so…”

“Ah! Okay! Have fun! I’ll have dinner on my o–”

“I ordered pizza for you. With mushrooms. So… have that when it comes.”

“Oh. Uh. Thank you, Jaehyun.”

“You’re welcome.”

“…”

“… I’ll go dry my hair now.”

“O-Okay. Style your hair nicely, my handsome wolf!”

“Mm, I will.”

\---

“Is Jaehyun going to move out?”

“I… haven’t had the chance to talk to him about it yet. Johnny?”

“Not sure. They did just celebrate their twenty-second birthday last week over dinner. We’ve still got two more months to go. I’ll talk to him next month, I suppose.”

“Mm. I’ll probably do that, too.”

“Time flies, doesn’t it, Doyoung. Seemed like yesterday when we both went to the orphanage and brought them home. Our bear and wolf cubs. They were so adorable.”

“Are you saying that they aren’t cute now? Johnny is going to throw a tantrum if he hears you, Ten.”

“I can handle him. I’ve dealt with so many of those, I think I can write a book. It’ll be a bestseller.”

“We should probably consult Taeil about this. Ask him how to go about asking our half-bloods if they want to move out.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get round to understanding why their rapid growth stops when they reach twenty-four years old.”

“… Do you think Jaehyun will leave m– I mean, do you think he’ll move out, Ten?”

“Do you want my honest answer, Doie?”

“I– Nah, it’s fine. Thanks anyway, Ten.”

“You’re welcome. Ah~ Can’t believe we fostered half-bloods for two whole years. Us. Can you believe it? Unbelievable.”

“Yeah. Unbelievable.”

\---

Doyoung has realised that ever since _that day_ , Jaehyun’s initiation of physical contact with him increased. _Significantly_ increased. 

From fleeting touches to lingering ones; from sitting next to each other to cuddling on the couch; from two-cups-of-drinks-and-two-straws to one-cup-and-two-straws to one-cup-and- _one_ -straw; and from side-to-side standing while waiting for traffic lights to arms-around-waist and chin-on-shoulder.

To conclude, the supposedly familial relationship between them has somehow progressed to that of a… rather strange sense of domesticity in the past five months. It’s happening all too quickly for Doyoung to register. The days just flew by. 

(And now that he thinks about it, Doyoung realises that his mind would go blank whenever Jaehyun initiated any form of physical contact. Resulting in him giving in and letting Jaehyun do whatever he wanted.)

That’s not all there is, though.

Doyoung has also realised that his wolf has gotten rather… protective. He should have seen this coming. Doyoung really ought to have latched onto this ever since Jaehyun suddenly started to work out and kept attempting to show off his strength. There’s a wolf in the boy alright—his preference for psychological warfare over physical confrontations is so undisguised.

An arm would always be around Doyoung’s shoulders whenever they head out, fingers absently drumming on collarbones. And when someone gets close to them, the arm would tighten, would pull Doyoung closer to its owner, and Jaehyun would narrow his eyes and growl lowly. His wolf ears and tail aren’t needed for anyone to know that he’s a wolf.

And this happened a lot at Ten’s house, whenever both Doyoung and Jaehyun head over for meals. Having been friends for years, Doyoung pays no mind to how Ten slips his hand into his, plays with his fingers. Doyoung also doesn’t pay attention to how Johnny leans onto him, rests a head onto his shoulders since that’s what the bear has been doing since he grew large enough to do so. 

Doyoung’s wolf, however, seemed to mind _a lot_.

“Jaehyun!” The door to their apartment swings open and Jaehyun rushes inside, pushing past Doyoung from behind. “Jaehyun, get back here and tell me why you were so rude to Ten and Johnny at dinner!”

Loud and hard stomping of feet on the parquet flooring. Then, a slam of a door. Doyoung groans.

He quickly toes off his shoes and makes his way to Jaehyun’s room, not in the least surprised to see the door closed. Doyoung tries the doorknob. Expectedly, the door’s locked. Doyoung knocks. “Jaehyun?”

There’s no reply, but when Doyoung plasters his ear to the wooden door, he hears sounds. Jaehyun sounds like he’s pacing around his room. An image of his wolf stomping around his room with his arms folded across his chest with a pout on his face shoots into Doyoung’s head, and a giggle almost escapes him. Mortified, Doyoung slaps a hand over his mouth and lightly knocks his own head. 

“Jaehyun, you know you can’t hide in there forever!” Doyoung calls out. “You’d have to tell me why you were so rude to them! They didn’t deserve the glares that you were shooting at them, so why–”

The sounds of the door unlocking and opening interrupt Doyoung, his words tapering off into silence when Jaehyun appears at the opened door. His sudden appearance has Doyoung stumbling backwards a little, heart inexplicably hammering. He feels a tiny bout of fear washing over him as he takes in his wolf’s impassive expression, those bright, beautiful eyes of his now blank and void of emotions.

Darkness blankets Jaehyun, shrouding him in an unapproachable aura. An angry Jaehyun used to be a rare sight, but it has been frequently sighted rather often nowadays. And Doyoung doesn’t understand. He really can’t think of why and what’s gotten into his good-natured wolf.

Suddenly, Jaehyun moves. He reaches Doyoung in a single stride, but before Doyoung can open his mouth to say anything, the wolf moves again. He walks forward, not in the least caring that Doyoung has to step back, unsteady and unbalanced. Doyoung finds himself trapped by his wolf, finds himself being forced to walk backwards into the bathroom that’s opposite Jaehyun’s room.

Jaehyun only stops when they’re standing at the sink, and from the corners of his eyes, Doyoung makes out their reflections; Jaehyun’s facial expression is still blank and unreadable. Doyoung gulps.

Deciding that now is probably a good time to say something, Doyoung inhales a tiny breath and lifts his eyes to look at Jaehyun. His mouth opens, about to speak when Jaehyun intercepts him.

“Then, did I deserve to watch them behave like lovers with you?”

“Ah?” Doyoung dumbly blurts out, Jaehyun’s unexpected words taking him aback. 

“I know that Uncle Ten and Johnny didn’t deserve my treatment towards them, but I also know that _I_ don’t deserve the interactions between you and them.”

Doyoung is pretty sure that there’s a giant question mark hanging above his head because _what is Jaehyun talking about?_ Why doesn’t Doyoung understand what he’s saying? Jaehyun and he are on the same page here… right? Doyoung is very much confused.

“I know that I shouldn’t have ripped the turkey to shreds and ruined dinner, but…”

“Yeah, you really shouldn’t have disintegrated the turkey to minced turkey,” Doyoung says, his mind starting to process Jaehyun’s words. “Nor should you have ruined dinner.”

“But they were all over you, Doie!” Jaehyun snaps, his palm suddenly slamming itself on the sink; the loud (and painful-sounding) _thump_ echoing around the bathroom. “How could I not be angry? How could I not feel anything when I see Uncle Ten holding your hand? How could I continue to smile when I see you ruffling Johnny’s hair and scratching his bear ears? I’m not a fucking robot!”

Jaehyun looks absolutely furious now, feral even. His blank eyes are now dark, storming with emotions that Doyoung can’t identify. His aura darkens; Doyoung’s fear grows.

“O-Of course you’re not!” Stuttering, Doyoung replies. His nerves are getting jittery, and his confusion about the entire situation isn’t helping. Doyoung forces himself to continue looking at his wolf, though. Even though he very much wants to look away. Even though he’s feeling afraid of Jaehyun. Doyoung doesn’t. He knows that if he does, if he chooses to avert his gaze and give up, he’d lose. 

He’d lose Jaehyun. 

A sigh. Doyoung realises that it’s from Jaehyun. Why did he sigh? What did Doyoung do to make his wolf sigh with so much disappointment?

“Doie, you– You really don’t know how I feel, do you?”

Feel…? How does Jaehyun feel? What does he mean? The giant question mark above Doyoung’s head grows more prominent, its increasing size and weight equivalent to Doyoung’s increasing confusion. 

“Jaehyun, I’m not getting–”

Jaehyun’s abrupt movement effectively cuts off Doyoung’s words.

He bends a little, circles his arms around Doyoung’s waist. Then, Jaehyun _lifts_. A squeak immediately escapes Doyoung, his hands fumbling to grab onto something, anything. In his haste, Doyoung wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, fingers gripping onto the back of his shirt. His buttock meets with coolness a second later, and Doyoung realises that his wolf has hefted him up onto the counter.

They don’t say anything. In the silence, Doyoung finds himself attuned to every tiny thing that is going on around him. But he discovers that he is _most_ attuned to every little thing that comes from Jaehyun. 

The wolf has edged himself close to Doyoung, their heads impossibly close in proximity. The distance between their faces barely exists—their noses touch, their breaths mingle in the small space between their lips, eyes drowning in the other. And Doyoung once again learns just how beautiful, how beautifully unique Jaehyun’s eyes are. The brightest star in the universe has got nothing on his wolf’s silver-speckled orbs.

“Doie,” murmurs Jaehyun, his voice echoing in the quiet bathroom. “Doie, Doie, Doie…”

Doyoung thinks he ought to reply, but the way Jaehyun’s deep and rough-around-the-edges voice softly calls him in the way he’s been calling him since he was a child stops him. His already-hammering heart speeds up, and Doyoung is absolutely sure that his face is beyond red. He feels like as though Jaehyun has enveloped him in his thick wolf fur.

Well, seeing how he feels so warm, Jaehyun might have done it. 

“Doie…” Jaehyun murmurs again, his voice doing things to Doyoung once more but this time Doyoung wants to reply. He parts his lips, about to say something when–

_“Doie.”_

Doyoung sees Jaehyun’s face tilting to a side, eyes fluttering shut. His mind goes into overdrive immediately, random thoughts surfacing and bouncing around in his head. At the forefront of them is the one that first appeared.

_Is he... going to kiss me?_

But Doyoung doesn’t find out. Even as he, too, closes his eyes and waits for whatever Jaehyun seems to want to do, it never comes. A chill suddenly assaults the tip of his nose and his lips. Gone is the feeling of Jaehyun’s nose bumping against his, as with the breaths that warm his lips and chin. Doyoung’s anticipation evaporates instantly, and he opens his eyes to find that he’s all alone in the suddenly-cold bathroom. Jaehyun’s gone, taking all of the heat with him. 

“Wha...” Doyoung blinks in confusion. He blinks, blinks again. “Where...”

Sounds travel from outside, and although he’s still utterly confused, Doyoung quickly gets down from the counter, feet scrambling to find their bearings on the flooring. He comes out of the bathroom, runs in the direction of the sounds, towards the living room.

He arrives in time to see the front door closing, lock turning. Jaehyun’s shoes are missing.

\---

“You’re turning twenty-four soon.”

Despite his preoccupation with his bowl of rice, Doyoung doesn’t miss the way Jaehyun’s hand pauses in its pick-up of a slice of fried pork. A second later, another pair of chopsticks pick up the slice and places it in Jaehyun’s bowl. 

“I’ll miss your fried pork, my little wolf.”

“You make it sound as though I’m moving out.”

Doyoung looks up from the slice of pork he’s picked up for himself, eyes widening in surprise as they dart to Jaehyun who’s seated in the adjacent chair. He doesn’t return the favour, eyes fixated on the slice of pork that Doyoung gave him. It’s not hard to see how happiness isn’t an emotion that he’s feeling right now.

“You’re not? I thought you–”

“What made you think that I wanna move out?”

Jaehyun’s rebuttal effectively silences Doyoung, and even though he can’t really see Jaehyun’s face (because the wolf seems hell-bent on avoiding his eyes), he senses an emotion akin to anger emanating from him. Doyoung drops his eyes, bites on his bottom lip. 

To be honest, Doyoung has no answer to Jaehyun’s question. He just- Doyoung had only reckoned that his wolf—his free-spirited, self-sustaining, independent wolf—would have wanted to move out and into his own space. He thought Jaehyun would have wanted to be free.

The silence that had descended upon them is beginning to feel suffocating, and Doyoung pushes himself to come up with things to say. In hindsight, he probably should have kept his mouth shut and enjoyed his wolf’s fried pork instead.

“Jaehyun, I thought that you might have gotten tired of all this,” Doyoung begins to say. He avoids looking at his wolf this time, choosing to affix his gaze on the uneaten slice of pork that’s still in his bowl. His chopsticks are still in his hand, spoon untouched and next to his rice bowl. “You’re still under my care now, but once you turn twenty-four, once your rapid, animalistic growth slows down, you won’t be considered as my foster child anymore. You’ll be free then, Jaehyun. You’ll be free to do whatever your heart wishes.”

A heartbeat of silence. Then, the sound of a pair of chopsticks being set onto the dining table. 

“So, you want me to leave.”

Jaehyun’s unexpected words instantly cause Doyoung to panic, and he snaps his head up in time to see his wolf pushing his chair backwards. Following Jaehyun’s movement, Doyoung tilts his head up, eyes not leaving his wolf’s face. 

It’s unreadable again—impassive, blank, void of emotions. 

Doyoung’s panic heightens, the ache in his heart growing at the sight of his wolf’s facial expression, at the supposed meaning of his body language. He’s going to lose him. Doyoung feels that he’s about to lose Jaehyun.

“N-No! That’s not what I meant!” Doyoung stands up, too, hands unconsciously reaching out to grab onto Jaehyun’s arm. When Jaehyun pointedly evades his advances, Doyoung’s panic skyrockets, and the words that he meant to swallow come tumbling out instead. 

“I thought that you would leave.”

It’s a fact that wolves don’t bark. Yet, Jaehyun does it. He let out a bark of laughter that bordered on a loud scoff. The expression on his face is no longer unreadable, but Doyoung would rather have that right now. It’s so painful to watch his wolf’s face contort in fury.

“Well, you thought wrong, Kim Doyoung.”

A gasp escapes Doyoung without him realising, the shock of hearing Jaehyun calling his full name too much to handle. Because he’s never done it. Not once in these two years has Jaehyun ever called Doyoung by his full name. And his voice, his tone. Doyoung never knew his wolf could sound so caustic. 

It hurts. The threshold of the pain blossoming uncontrollably in his chest is something Doyoung cannot describe. Reeling from shock, Doyoung doesn’t know what to think, doesn’t know what he feels. His mind dims, his brain-to-mouth filter shuts down, and Doyoung registers and processes none of the words that proceed to fly out of his dumb mouth. 

“But– But, Jaehyun, did you not think about it? At all? Not even on–”

“You don’t ask what I want. You don’t know what I’m thinking. You don’t even want to know what I want. Kim Doyoung, y–”

A guttural growl rips out of Jaehyun’s throat. At the same time, he hunches over as the seams of his clothes start to tear. Jaehyun’s body begins to enlarge, and it’s only a couple of seconds later does Doyoung realise that Jaehyun is shifting. Shocked, Doyoung drops onto the floor, legs turning to jelly at the sight of Jaehyun shifting right in front of him. 

Doyoung feels afraid. 

He knows he shouldn’t feel that way because this is Jaehyun. This is the good-looking, dimpled toddler he’d chosen to foster two years ago. This is his sweet, kind, caring little wolf who had once confidently told him that his love for Doyoung is more than what Doyoung has for him.

Yet, Doyoung still feels fear. Feels it overwhelming him, taking over his thoughts and dimming his senses. Doyoung hasn’t once seen Jaehyun shift, but he most certainly hadn’t expected his first time to be in a situation like this. Jaehyun’s first shift in front of Doyoung should be when Jaehyun is happy, in high spirits. He should feel proud of showing his wolf form to his guardian. 

It shouldn’t be like this. Not when Jaehyun is visibly angry and upset over something Doyoung had so stupidly said. 

Doyoung shuts his eyes. He’s doing this not because he can’t bear to watch Jaehyun’s transformation, but because he doesn’t want his sweet, sweet wolf to see the fear in his eyes. Doyoung doesn’t wish for Jaehyun to see how heartbroken he is to be witnessing his first shift in front of him in such circumstances.

Jaehyun’s grunts gradually taper into silence, and somehow Doyoung can pinpoint the exact moment Jaehyun has completely changed into a wolf. It’s not hard to tell. Not when Doyoung feels as though someone is blowing warm air right at his face. His eyelids quiver, his lips tremble as he contemplates opening his eyes. Doyoung sighs inwardly. It’s time to face the consequences of his actions.

Doyoung gingerly opens his eyes to see a large, grey wolf looming over him.

_Beautiful._

Despite his fear, genuine appreciation for the magnificence that is his wolf blooms within Doyoung. And he doesn’t know that he has launched into a whispered litany of _beautiful beautiful beautiful_ until a massive paw unceremoniously places itself on his chest, and Doyoung finds himself being pushed onto the floor.

He’s graceful. There is elegance in the way Jaehyun carries himself in his wolf form. He moves so naturally, so smooth and fluid, as though he wasn’t in human form for most of his life. Twenty-four-year-old Jaehyun is such a glow-up. And as Doyoung recalls how clumsy his then-young wolf was whenever he accidentally shifted, he can’t help but allow a commingle of mirth and fondness to briefly flit across his face. Those stubby, uncoordinated limbs did everything in melting Doyoung’s heart into a puddle of affection but were absolutely unhelpful in the movement department.

The giant paw on his chest prevents Doyoung from getting up. He knows that struggling will be futile, so Doyoung just lies on the floor, flat on his back, arms resting against his sides. Fear has long seeped out of him, washed out by the appreciation and affection for his Jaehyun. His body language screams _vulnerable_ , but Doyoung feels anything but that. Trust fills him. It’s the reason for his actions. Doyoung believes that his wolf would not hurt him in any way. Jaehyun wouldn’t. 

Doyoung’s Jaehyun wouldn’t.

Jaehyun lowers his head, those beautiful, silver-speckled eyes staring straight into Doyoung’s own pair of obsidian orbs. His gaze is piercing, its intensity stunning Doyoung for a couple of seconds before Doyoung finally notices how Jaehyun’s eyes are a little too shiny, a tad too watery. The realisation hits him like a train wreck. 

Crying? Is Jaehyun… crying? 

Without thinking, Doyoung reflexively lifts a hand, fingers knowing no fear as they reach for the glistening eyes of the wolf whose predatory presence above him ought to be uncomfortable, and whose proximity ought to be dangerous. Yet, Doyoung registers none of that, the utmost worry for his beloved wolf superseding everything. 

“Jaehyun…” 

Doyoung’s fingers barely tremble as they gently touch the fur around Jaehyun’s eye. The rest of his hand quickly follow, and Doyoung’s heart speeds up when Jaehyun’s eyes flutter shut, and Doyoung thinks he sees his wolf leaning into his touch. A wet nose grazes the inside of Doyoung’s wrist while warm grey fur fills his palm. A tiny blossom of hope blooms within him and Doyoung is about to break into a relieved smile when–

Jaehyun abruptly pulls away. He removes his paw from Doyoung’s chest, throws his head back. The howl that he lets out shatters Doyoung’s heart, and Doyoung knows then that the sorrowful sound will haunt him forever.

He doesn’t run after his escaping wolf. Doesn’t stop the door from closing after a drooping tail disappears into Jaehyun’s bedroom. Doesn’t get mad when, for the third time, Jaehyun locks his door.

A wry smile makes its way onto Doyoung’s face as he slowly shifts his eyes away from Jaehyun’s bedroom door to the ceiling above him. Now that he doesn’t have a large, grey wolf standing over him, plain white fills his sight, and Doyoung suddenly feels empty. His heart, especially, feels the bulk of the emptiness. Doyoung belatedly recognises this hollow feeling as something he’d felt before Jaehyun came into his life.

Happiness was in his hand, yet it chose to rip itself out of Doyoung’s hand, wrench itself out of Doyoung’s reach before he could grab onto it. And Doyoung has no one to blame but himself.

\---

“Johnny isn’t leaving.”

“Oh. That’s… great, Ten.”

“Yeah, he decided to stay. We’re not sure how things are going to work out between us but… we’ll figure it out.”

“Together. Both Johnny and you will figure it out together.”

“Uh-huh.”

“… Jaehyun’s leaving. I think.”

“He is?”

“There were two pieces of luggage in his room. I lifted them and they were both rather heavy. So… I guess he’s going to move out.”

“Shit. I actually thought he would stay.”

“… Me too, Ten.”

“I’m so sorry, Doyoungie.”

“It’s fine. Babies leave their homes one day. I guess my wolf wants to go out and see the world on his own now. And I should… let him go.”

“Come visit us more often, Doyoungie. Johnny and I, we will always welcome you. Our door will always open for you.”

“Thanks, Ten. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Do you have dinner at home later? Wanna have dinner with us? Johnny says he’s gonna whip up some pasta with steak.”

“Your bear sure does love meat.”

“He’s a bear, what do you expect? So? Dinner with us, okay? Unless Jaehyun is expecting y–”

“… Nah, he isn’t. Jaehyun texted me in the afternoon that he’s not coming back for dinner so… Can I? Have dinner with you and Johnny…?”

“You’d never have to ask, best friend. I’ll let Johnny know so he can cook more pasta. Let’s go grab some pork for you after this because I know you prefer pork over beef.”

“Thank you.”

“Mm, Johnny’s asking: bolognese or carbonara?”

“Bolognese? Please help me to thank him.”

“It’s no problem at all, Doyoungie.”

\---

A loud _thump_ and noises of someone seemingly falling onto the floor distract Doyoung from the reality show he’s got playing on the TV screen. He turns around, hand sliding onto the back of the couch, eyes darting in the direction of the sounds, only to find Jaehyun pushing himself off of the floor. 

Doyoung’s eyes snap to the things next to Jaehyun. The two pieces of luggage that were once in Jaehyun’s room now stand next to him. 

The delight that Doyoung felt from watching the reality show evaporates immediately, and he finds himself feeling a mixture of sadness and disappointment. _Was… Jaehyun trying to leave without letting me know_ , Doyoung thinks as he bites on his bottom lip to prevent it from trembling further. His hand unconsciously clutch onto the couch, fingers digging into it.

“Oh, Doyoung,” says Jaehyun. He looks at his guardian, eyes naturally meeting with Doyoung’s. A small smile forms on his handsome face, those adorable dimples appearing. “Didn’t see you there. I thought you were out.”

How? 

How is Jaehyun able to speak this naturally, this casually to Doyoung when the number of times they’ve bumped into each other and deigned to speak more than three sentences can be counted on a single hand? It is as though the past week of low-key avoidance didn’t happen. 

Bitterness seeps into Doyoung as he recalls the way he stood in front of his wolf’s ajar door this morning. His hand resting on the smooth, cold wood, only to retract it before scampering to the kitchen with his figurative tail between his legs. Doyoung knows that he’s a coward. He knows that he’s afraid of facing Jaehyun. He's afraid of mustering the courage to ask his wolf the question that has been swimming in his head since Jaehyun’s twenty-fourth birthday drew near. 

“I…” Doyoung starts, not really knowing what to say. He licks his lips. “Nah, I’m staying home.” He returns his eyes to Jaehyun, heart wrenching (in the same good ol’ way) when the pair of dimples greet him. Doyoung forces himself to smile, the corners of his lips probably quirking into an ugly, awkward sort-of-smile. “There’s nowhere I wanna go anyway.”

If Jaehyun notices how off-ish his guardian is, he doesn’t say anything about it. He just nods, points to the luggage. “Well, I’m just going to bring these o–”

Doyoung never does well in unexpected situations. He rarely handles panic adeptly, succumbing to its rush, to the anxiety and dread that it brings. He’d freak out, overreact. His agitation would show in the way he starts to breathe erratically, heavily, raggedly; in the way he starts murmuring to himself under his breath, words inaudible and incoherent to the ear; in the way his hands wring themselves, fingers desperately trying to find purchase and ground themselves in anything; in the way his brain-to-mouth filter shuts down. 

“Were you not going to say goodbye to me, Jaehyun?”

Laughter would have bubbled its way up Doyoung’s throat and out of his mouth if the atmosphere wasn’t this solemn. For, to Doyoung, it’s rather funny how shock floods Jaehyun’s face, his eyes suddenly blowing wide and bugging out when Doyoung blurted out those words. 

Mouth parting, Jaehyun blinks. He blinks again, and again, and again. It’s clear as day that he’s trying to process his guardian’s words, to make sense of them, and Doyoung thinks he can see the gears spinning in his wolf’s head. He belatedly regrets speaking without thinking. Doyoung bites on his bottom lip again, drawing it into his mouth to chew on it.

“I–” Jaehyun abruptly pipes up, snapping Doyoung out of his regret party of one. Looking up from his entwined hands, Doyoung sees a frown marring his wolf’s handsome face. Jaehyun's brows are drawn together, eyes unfocused and clouded with an emotion Doyoung can’t identify. “I wasn’t– I’m not–” 

“You’re moving out, aren’t you?” With his brain-to-mouth filter switched off, Doyoung speaks without thinking once more. His mind only catches up with what he has done when he realises that a shadow is looming over him. Doyoung almost gasps, the distress he’d experienced from witnessing Jaehyun’s shift resurfacing in him. 

Despite feeling the heated gaze on his crown, Doyoung pointedly continues to stare at the black fabric of Jaehyun’s tee that’s right in front of his eyes. A couple of seconds pass by like that in silence, until something moves in Doyoung’s peripheral vision and Doyoung reflexively shifts his eyes to it. 

It’s Jaehyun’s hand. 

Alarms blare in his head, and Doyoung panics. He starts to move his head back, only to feel something sliding under the back of his head, preventing him from doing so. Familiar warmth spreads down to his nape and shoulders, but it doesn’t do much to quell the anxiousness within him. Doyoung jerks, flinching when Jaehyun’s other hand tentatively rests itself on the side of his face, thumb gently settling on his cheek. 

Pride abruptly and inexplicably swells in Doyoung, and he wants to laugh at the absurdity. On one hand, he feels dread for the confrontation Jaehyun seems bent on having, while on the other hand, he’s also rejoicing in Jaehyun’s growth. 

When? When did his little wolf’s hand become so big?

Doyoung fondly recalls the times a young Jaehyun placed his little chubby hands on his guardian’s face. They were so small, they barely covered Doyoung’s cheeks. Yet, now, _one_ of Jaehyun’s hands is enough to hold a side of his face, and Doyoung unconsciously gasps when Jaehyun’s palm pushes at his jaw, lifting his head.

(Much later, Doyoung would register that Jaehyun had done it lightly, gently, as though he was handling a fragile piece of porcelain. 

Doyoung would also realise that he hadn’t resisted. What Jaehyun wants, he’d do. And he’d do it without hesitation, without question. 

Because he’s Jaehyun. Because he’s his precious, little wolf.)

“Doyoung, why do you think I’m moving out?” 

It’s not hard to see the question mark in Jaehyun’s confused expression. And Doyoung doesn’t understand why his wolf is feeling like that, why he asked what he asked. He also doesn’t understand why Jaehyun’s eyes are dark, stormy, swirling with emotions he can’t seem to read at the moment. 

Doyoung gulps, not in the least prepared to answer Jaehyun’s question because he had been so sure, so confident that his wolf was going to move out. He hadn’t thought of legit reasons, the only one being the fact that most half-bloods would leave when they turn twenty-four years of age. 

Just then, he suddenly remembers what confirmed his suspicion, and Doyoung blindly points an accusing finger in the direction of the two pieces of luggage. 

“Because of them,” he says. “Because I saw them in your room.”

Despite being looked down at (literally) by Jaehyun’s stormy eyes, Doyoung doesn’t back down. He holds his fort, stares back at his wolf. He doesn’t even inasmuch blink when he continues to speak, willing his voice to sound steadfast, unwavering. 

“Because I don’t know if you’re staying or leaving, so I just assumed that you’re moving out.”

Silence. Then–

“You’re trembling, Doie.”

One word. 

The one word that he so loved to hear was all it took for Doyoung’s walls to crumble, his pretence and bravado shattering into pieces and falling around him. Doyoung doesn’t even know that he’s crying until he feels warmth on both sides of his face, the areas under his eyes constantly feeling the familiar heat. It’s then he realises that Jaehyun’s hands are framing his face, thumbs gently yet efficiently wiping away his tears.

And Doyoung’s heart wrenches in that same good ol’ way again. 

“Doie,” Jaehyun calls out, softly. He has somehow made his way onto the couch, sitting next to Doyoung, a leg bent at the knee to accommodate to the small space between them. “Doie…”

“Please don’t go where I can’t follow,” Doyoung says, quietly, brokenly. He hears the plea in his words, distressed and desperate. He’s begging. Doyoung is asking his wolf to stay. “Please, Jaehyun. Please don’t leav–”

Jaehyun’s face is right in front of his in the next second, effectively shutting Doyoung up, his words tapering off into abrupt silence. The gasp that should have been let out lodges in his throat, the surprise that he feels making it stay there. What Jaehyun does next, however, causes Doyoung to swallow that gasp as his surprise skyrockets, and his heart suddenly races. 

A sigh that’s not his travels to Doyoung’s ears the moment Jaehyun rests his forehead onto his guardian’s. And Doyoung watches, eyes large and round, a small, content smile slowly spreading across his wolf’s face. Dimples, too, appear, and Doyoung thinks his heart is going to implode. 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, Doie.”

There’s a glint in Jaehyun’s eyes, alerting Doyoung to the appearance of his wolf’s mischief. He opens his mouth, about to splutter some form of a comeback when Jaehyun chuckles, his breath peppering against Doyoung’s lips. A strange sensation washes over Doyoung just as heat rushes to his face, and, alarmed, he promptly closes his mouth, pursing them tightly together. He wills his cheeks not to betray him as he tries to figure out what the hell this strange feeling is. 

“Doie…” 

Jaehyun calls out again, not bothering to give his guardian any time to decipher. His voice, low and husky, causes Doyoung’s face to burn up further, and Doyoung knows that his cheeks are absolutely _searing_. He doesn’t want to think about whether Jaehyun can feel the flames on his face, their foreheads still pressed against each other, Jaehyun’s hands still cupping his face. Doyoung will put off having to feel the embarrassment for as long as he can. 

Besides, he still has to make sense of the strange sensation. Doyoung doesn’t have much time, though, for it’s coursing through his body, leaving behind trails of inextinguishable flames that only serve to make Doyoung feel hotter. Surely Jaehyun knows, feels how warm his guardian is becoming. 

Yet, even when he really wants to, Doyoung can’t run away. The pair of hands on his face is keeping his head in place, and Doyoung pretends not to notice how Jaehyun’s thumbs are still caressing his cheeks even though he’s stopped crying. It’s sweet, the touches, and Doyoung doesn’t want his wolf to stop.

“Look at me,” Jaehyun whispers, voice breathy. “Please, Doie. Will you look at me?”

He’s forgotten. Doyoung has forgotten about how beautiful his wolf’s eyes are. He doesn’t know that he’s not looking at Jaehyun until Jaehyun tells him so, and Doyoung slowly drags his eyes up to Jaehyun’s own. He barely escapes being enraptured by the pretty, pretty specks of silver, almost dives into the depths of Jaehyun’s beautiful, beautiful soul. 

A chuckle comes from Jaehyun just as their noses bump. “I’m not moving out. I’m not leaving. I’m not going to a place where you can’t follow.” Jaehyun’s fingers press a little harder into Doyoung’s face, palms squeezing Doyoung’s jaws tight. 

“I will _never_ go to a place where you can’t follow, Doie.” 

“Jaehy–”

“Because I can’t live without you. I realised that I can’t, Doie.” Jaehyun releases a breath, lowers his eyes a little. “I really can’t.”

It is as though Jaehyun has breathed life into his guardian. At his wolf’s confession, Doyoung immediately perks up, eyes glistening with tears he doesn’t know he’s starting to shed again. “Jae– Jaehyun, I–” 

“Love, you’re crying again.”

The soft giggle that Jaehyun emits might probably be the most adorable sound Doyoung has ever heard. His heart starts to race again, begins to swell with even more affection for his beloved wolf. Doyoung isn’t surprised at his body’s response, having finally realised—

_I have long fallen. I have fallen in love with my dimpled wolf._

—and a smile slowly forms on his face.

Jaehyun lifts his eyes seconds later and meets with Doyoung’s own. Doyoung sees how the specks of silver in Jaehyun’s eyes have somehow brightened, making them even more visible within the obsidian. And they’re doing things to Doyoung. Jaehyun’s eyes are so beautiful, so full of hope that Doyoung finds himself wanting to do it. 

“I love you,” he blurts out. “I love you, my little wolf.” Doyoung smiles a little fuller, a little brighter, a little prettier, a whole lot lovelier. 

“I love you, Jaehyun.” 

His lips meet with another in the next second, and Doyoung lets out a surprised squeak when he feels Jaehyun press their mouths harder against each other. The sound causes Jaehyun to giggle, and Doyoung’s heart warms and melts at how adorable his wolf is. He sighs into the kiss, smiles against his wolf’s lips. 

The pair of strong, yet gentle, hands that frame Doyoung’s face holds his head in place, even as Jaehyun pulls away seconds later, their breaths mingling in the barely-existent space between their lips. Jaehyun’s eyes have not stopped gazing into Doyoung’s, and Doyoung finds himself gradually losing himself into Jaehyun’s silver-speckled universe.

“I love you, Doie,” breathes Jaehyun. He presses their lips together once more, this time lightly, and he whispers against Doyoung’s pretty lips. “I love you more, Doyoung.” Jaehyun smiles into the kiss. “I have always loved you, my lovely human guardian.”

In response, Doyoung places his hands on his handsome wolf’s neck before slowly moving them up. His fingers blindly trace the planes of Jaehyun’s face, and they come to a stop upon feeling something near his lips.

Doyoung instantly smiles. 

(Seconds later, Doyoung giggles softly when Jaehyun sighs, a mixture of one-quarter resignation and three-quarters fondness. 

“I always knew you chose to foster me because of my dimples.”

“Well, they’re mostly the reason.”

“I’m glad anyway. Glad that I have these dimples to attract you, Doie.”

“Thank your birth parents for them.”

“I do. I’m grateful. But I wanna thank you too, Doie. Thank you for choosing me, for bringing me home and caring for me.”

“You’re welcome, my little wolf.”

“I… Love, I also want to thank you for loving me when no one else would. Thanks, Doie.”

“Mm. Thank you for loving me more, Jaehyun.”)

\---

“You were bringing the stuff in the luggage to donate?!”

“Uh, yeah? I was out with Johnny the other day and an elderly lady was handing out flyers for a donation drive. I know I have a bunch of stuff that I hardly wear and use nowadays, so I sifted them out and packed them into the carriers for easy transportation.” 

“… I messed up.”

“Aww, love, I’m glad that you misunderstood. If you hadn’t, we probably wouldn’t be holding hands like this while walking on the street, or— _pop!_ —kissing like this. I’m glad. I’m happy, Doie. I’m _really_ happy.”

“… Good for you then. Since you’re not the one who messed up!”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, Doie. I should make you embarrassed more often, huh.”

“D-Don’t you dare, Jung Jaehyun! I’m your g–”

“Nope, you’re no longer my guardian because I have turned twenty-four~”

“…”

“Instead, you’re now my boyfriend! Are you happy that you got yourself a wolf for a boyfriend, Doie? I bet you are~”

“You’re behaving like you’re eight again. Stop it. Stop being… cute.”

“Did you– Doie, did you just… call me cute!?”

“I– I did– I mean, I didn’t– I di _dn’t– JUNG JAEHYUN DON’T YOU DARE RUB YOUR FACE ON MY FACE WE’RE IN PUBLIC! BAD WOLF! STOP IT R–MMPF!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay to completing my first dojae fic!! This was three months in the making; started this when my work-from-home began and gradually worked at it through April and May and on bus rides when work started in June. And, I swear, it wasn't supposed to get this long but I tend to be long-winded when it comes to angst scenes. Yikes. But I had fun writing it hehe, so I hope y’all had fun reading it too!
> 
> Also, I probably won't be writing the johnten version of this buttttttt I am inclined towards writing dojae fostering a half-blood lion/cheetah Mark? (While johnten fosters half-bear!hyuck HEHE) so let me know if y'all would like a sequel 'kay! 
> 
> (You already know what's going to happen after the sequel: half-bloods markhyuck falling in love in another sequel. That is, if I get down to planning and writing it HAHAHAHAHAHAH)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank you so much for reading this mess! If any of the boys' characterisations are off, please let me know NICELY in the comments! 
> 
> also,  
> [\- black lives matter](https://blacklivesmatter.carrd.co)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/soobiscuits) // [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/soobiscuits)


End file.
